sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MultiForce: The Beginning
MultiForce: The Beginning A ship flies through space until it comes to a complete stop in front of the planet known as Mobius. “Oh looky a planet, now what is its name again?” A purple alien in the form of an echidna presses a button on the arm of his chair. A hologram with the planet’s information pops up and the alien’s eyes scroll down reading. “Mobius eh?” The alien lets out a small chuckle. “Let the games begin. Intern descend on the planet so that I may broadcast my presence!” A computer beeps and starts lowering the ship. As it got closer to the planet civilians looked up staring at the UFO. The Alien pressed another button on his chair, disrupting the signals of Tv’s ,radios and other electrical devices. The Alien’s voice and image appears. “HELLOOOOOO! Is this thing on? *Ahem* Hello there members of this planet, my name is the Game Master and I run a game show of epic proportions! I have graced you all with my presence to look for worthy challengers. So.. shall we begin?” The Game Master let out a insane laugh as civilians started to disappear. Civilians screamed and ran as the others mysteriously disappeared. ( Let your characters have a reason on how they ended up on this Mobius.) Participants * Brudikai222 (Host) * Trisell Chronos (Participant) * Jaredthefox92 * Silverknight01 * Classicspace101 Summer the Fox "And now one more left!" she said, nearly complete with her daily watch over the planets with life in the galaxy. "Wonder what I can do once this is all over... maybe clothes shopping, I need a new look..." As she thought of this while travelling through space. almost forgot Mobius!" As she got in the same galaxy as Mobius, she was too concentrated on thinking to herself to take her normal path with the most suns in the way, to get the most energy possible. She was now within the solar system, and as she got closer she noticed a foreign ship. She decided to stay back a bit, and watch what was happening, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing. Cyrus the Fox (Kid) Mobius prime, 3245, Great Diminsional War Era. '' '' '' Young Cyrus got home from his fourth year elementry school for the day. The young lad had a fun and yet busy day that has left his mind full of knowledge, and pain as he had to think about too much. Now he would go home to see his mom, but he wanted to take a nice walk to relax and get some fresh air. As the boy walked down the street however his foxy ears twitched as he heard the buzzword 'game', at this he thought there was an advertizement of a new videogame, of no doubt he comtemplated asking his mother for in reward to good grades.This excitement however soon ceased as he saw a gigantic vessle lowering above the city and scarring everyone. "What's going on?" The boy asked rather scared himself. Axel the Hedgehog Axel sat on his chair back at his base when the broadcast from the Game Master came on. "He's back?!" Axel got up and tightened his scarf. "Guys Im heading out the crazy echidna is back." He called to his guild but received no answer. He just shrugged it off and went to the hangar to get his plane to leave Nimagi. Issac the Lost: "Praise the sun!" Issac said as he stared at the sun, but then when the ship blocked out the sun Issac felt sad. "hey! Who blocked out the sun!" he shouted and then notices whats happening and gets out of view. "what is happening? is this some sort of event? I need to find out" He looks around to find a way to get the ships attention without getting teleported. Zazzy Mace ''Earlier that week.. In Prime Zone. Zazzy was knee deep in chunky swamp water. The greenness of the water was just as disturbing as the overall smell of the bog. The currently-not-so-blonde cat was wading onto the shore, fur clumped with mud and tinged faintly green from the algae film on the surface of the water. "Ugh! At least I can take a bath when I get home." She sighed. Not even making an attempt at cleaning the mud off her leggings. Suddenly, the wind had picked up overhead. Glancing up, Zazzy immediately noticed a weird ship flying overhead. "Uh. Why on mobius is that...-''" Before she could even finish her sentence, the kitty suddenly vanished from the muddy shore. Leaving only her boot prints behind.. Rin A brief blink of red filled a section of the sky as a dark grey hood floated still in the air. She glanced about the planet, noticing the vast terror. It didn't take long to locate the chaotic event in place, and so immediately she started toward the source. Jailrush The Hedgehog Jail was gambling at a casino as always,on a roulette wheel. And he was betting not much over 50$. 5 people gathered around the wheel, their chips aside. The roulette wheel spun and the ball was rolling around the wheel. Jail had bet on red, and covered some numbers. Thinking, "Aw crap, this isn't worth it." When all of a sudden, a man suddenly shouts, "$200,00 ON BLACK!" The roulette wheel kept spinning as Jail got a sense of hope. When the ball landed in a slot, Jail covered his eyes. What he noticed is a huge ship sound on top of the casino. Jail instantly ran outside of the casino to see if there was actually a ship hovering above the building. What he heard was true, and Jail yelled, "WOW! AREA 51 IS CA-" Jail was interrupted mid-sentence, and Jail was nowhere to be seen. The Game’s Set Up Citizens screamed and ran as the others started disappearing. The Game Master got up and walked through his ship. “Time to go greet our new contestants!” The Game Master said with glee. The captured civilians fell into giant Cages as the Game Master entered the room. “Welcome contestants, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am the Game Master, host of several intergalactic game shows, and wanted criminal in 5 different star systems. BUT who cares about that, oh I guess your wondering how can I get back home. Please Mr. Game Master let us go boo hoo hoo. Well I’ll tell ya, all you have to do is beat my game. I must warn you though, I hosted thousands of games and I never lost once. So are you ready for some FUN FUN FUN!?” The Game Master let out a laugh as he teleported to the show stage and the cages unlocked. '''(NOTE: If you do not become involved within the first official two days of this event (By the end of Wednesday) and you can't remain consistent, you'll have to wait to join up later as there are too many involved users and characters to hold back for long.) Start (Please have your character introduction written before roleplay-replying so we can make sure none of the intros don't work.) Issac decides to try to get into contact with the whoever is in the massive spaceship. So he shoots a few arrows at the windows with a few sniper bolts "HELLO!?" Jail gets seemingly teleported to the ship along with Issac. "Oh god no! I was gonna win $200,000 dollars! And what even is this place?!" Issac looks at Jail in confusion. "I am asking the same thing, But I just wanna go back to praising the sun." He says and fires another crossbow bolt at the window of the room the game master is in. Meanwhile Cyrus just stood there below in the city starring with his child like curiosity. As the ship came into view Axel leaped off his plan smacking into the glass screen of the control room. HIs plane crashed into the ground exploding. "My plane! My baby I'm sorry! Damn I forgot to put it on auto pilot. I can fix it, I can fix it, I can fix it." He repeated to himself. Axel punched the glass. "GAME MASTER!" He yelled. "Axel? Is that you?" Issac asks. "Hey Issac, what are you doing in my universe?" Axel said pulling himself through the broken glass surprisingly not hurt. "Well I was going to look for new recruits, but I stopped to praise the sun and then I ended up here" Issac replied. Meanwhile far out in space, Summer was starting to put together what she was seeing, assuming that whatever was going on was not normal. She slowly headed towards Mobius. The hooded girl circled the area a few times before closing in on the top of the ship's head, placing a hand to judge the density. "So no one is going to ask why are we all teleported here in the first place?" Jail asked. "Maybe I should call my mom about this." The boy said as he just was in there in the city still.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Jail found a wall, ran against it and performed a backflip. "Sorry guys, needed to get that off my chest." ".... Ok" Axel said fixing his goggles. "Hey, Axel, could you explain what the heck is going on?" Issac asked. (Needing a response to the density of the ship's top here. ~Trisell) ( I don;t know how I would respond to that.) The Ship's metal exterior generated extreme heat to the touch almost like shield of fire. "Well for one this Alien and I had several battles before so to me, him kidnapping people is nothing new but civilians being captured is new." Axel said walking around the room. "Hes dangerous, he can warp reality to his will. We have to play his game and win or outsmart him some how. Its better to beat his game cuz outsmarting him is very very VERY difficult." "That sounds like a challenge Axel. He's really that dangerous?" Jail had a sense of worry. Issac: well, im sure I have something to counter some of his tricks, I think. (Just need to know how dense the top of the ship is, as in how deep the top layer is before a hallway or open area is.) The ship's mental wasn't very dense like it was made from thin wood. Maybe the ship was damaged before and the wood was placed there as a cheap way to repair it. The hooded girl quickly acted to teleport inside to a inner hallway. Trisell Chronos 06:42, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "wow, poor work I say." Issac says. "Well we have to find the civilians before they get on stage." Axel said walking to the exit before the doors shut. "Well Well WELL We have a few rats infesting my ship." The Game Master said while on the stage, the civilians made their way on. More doors around the ship closed. " I know how eager you all want to play my game but you'll have to wait so how about going back!" '''''Inside the ship..Zazzy wandered outta her cage. Looking a bit dirty and smelling pretty gross. "Eh. HEY!" She yelled down the halls. Voice bouncing off the walls.Silverknight01 (talk) 17:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "omg! its a purple enchinda!!!" Issac said and started to laugh. Finally at the ship, Summer began probing the wall with her hand, seeing if she could phase through the wall or not. "Thats the alien I told you about!" Axel said glancing at Issac. "Im sure you fought giant monsters before, you of all people should know not to judge something on its appearance." (Jared needs something for his character to do) The hooded girl picked up on Zazzy's voice, immediately rushing forward toward her. Trisell Chronos 21:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) (The Game Master is about to abduct more people maybe by chance his character will as well.)(There ya go) (deathstroke here, anything you have to say about Summer attempting to phase through the ship?) As the Doors shut the exterior of the ship had a force field around it. preventing anything from getting in. "Now all of you who are not part of the contestants. I command you to leave!" The Game Master said and the intercom shut off. Axel found himself outside of the ship. "Wha?!?" Zazzy cocked her head around at the sound of footsteps. "Oh! Someone's here.." She muttered, wandering down the direction she heard footsteps coming from. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The hooded girl waved as she neared Zazzy. "You know what all this is?" Trisell Chronos 03:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) A whirring noise was heard near Zazzy and Rin, the sound of sliding metal. "well, yeah I have fought giants, anyways so how do we beat him again? do I use fire or lightning?" Issac asks. "Niether!" The Game Master snapped his fingers, Issac and Jail found themselves outside the ship next to Axel. It seems he used his powers. "oh, well that new." Issac says. "I could perhaps use a red eye orb to invade him and combat him." he then says. Oh look, another force field, Summer thought to herself. Let's see how strong this one is, she said as she began punching at it, initially suppressing herself so she doesn't risk hurting any kidnapped civilians. The field stretched back at the punch, remaining sturdy to keep from breaking in a flexible form. Summer gradually increased the power in her strikes, her physical punches now becoming pyrokinetic. Axel ran to his broken plane. "its ok baby daddy is here! I'll put you back together!" Axel picked up the broken pieces. "Axel, we have problems that are of more concern than the plane!" Issac says. (Please use the signature system so we can keep track of who has replied, people. ~Trisell) The fire didn't seem to affect the field, but fissures of energy were starting up as it was straining against the pressure Summer gave off. Summer decided to give it one more strike as she cracked her knuckles and punched it with more than thrice the amount of force than before. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:15, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah. I got captured. This is The game master's ship.." Zazzy replied. Crossing her arms . Ears, perking up to the weird machine noises. "Hey. Do you hear that?" Silverknight01 (talk) 13:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) (Has no idea how to do that -Brudikai) Axel Ignored Issac. "Ye-" The walls of the ship began opening up within the hallways, double-barrel-mounted cannons portruding out and immediately firing rapid rounds of some high-concentrated red energy. Rin immediately jumped forward toward Zazzy, two blades growing out from her arms to cut off the nearest cannons and shield the both of them. Trisell Chronos 19:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) With a large fissure of energy, the shield degraded just as a built-up blast of electricity was shot up at Summer to retaliate. "WHOOOOA!" Zazzy gasped, Rolling out from under Rin, and zapping one of the cannons off its post. "Sheesh!" Silverknight01 (talk) 19:19, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Not expecting the retaliation, Summer was struck with the electricity and was momentarily stunned by it as she unconsciously floated towards the wall of the ship. "Welp, randomness just happened," "Axel! what do we do!?" Issac says. (Use the signature system. Can't tell who is replying for most of these.) Rin formed a dome-like shield over herself and Zazzy as other cannons fired to replace the destroyed ones. "So... you wanna blast out of here all epic-like?" Trisell Chronos 04:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) A screen watched as Summer began falling below. A field of energy awaited her below to catch and transport her to a holding cell. as she landed on the energy field, she slowly began regaining consciousness from the shock. At first, it was just her thoughts being conscious. I never thought a force field would do '''that' when you break it'', she thought to herself. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) (^ Also, I'm going to show you guys how to use signatures if you're on computer) (talk) 10:18, February 27, 2017 (UTC)]] She found herself reappearing in one of the many cells. (I don't know the strength of the cells so you'll have to get input on that from Brudikai.) Still weak due to her lack of solar energy prior to this event, Summer was only able to open her eyes, scanning her environment as much as she could at the moment. " WE, just have to be the unlucky ones who gets beamed up." Axel said throwing down his plane parts. As He looked up the Game Master came onto the intercom. "Oh and the last contestant is dead poor girl. Oh well, NEXT! "The Game Master pressed a button on his mic. "NOW for the rats that invaded my ship! Oh well you look at that, Axel I'm not suprised." Axel, Issac Jail, Cyrus, Rin, and Zazzy were beamed into cages. The Game Master teleported into the prisoner section. "You can't get enough of my games can you rodent?" "What game has the player die!" Axel said pressing himself against the bars trying to grab the Game Master. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "These games arent really all that fun?" Issac says. "Also I was thinking more of using a different method..." he then says. "Wha'got?" The hooded girl turned about rapidly at the cell. "Uh..." She punched at a wall. Trisell Chronos 05:19, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Huh?" Cyrus said as he appeared in a cage. "Now, lets start this game shall we? I made sure that you all can't use your powers, my ship has inner barrier that negates all magic abilities or mutated genes. I can't have you guys cheat now can I? The game won't be fun, and challenging is fun riiiiiight? SO ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FUN FUN FUN?!" The cages unlocked, and Axel charged at the Game Master but he teleported onto the show stage leaving Axel to crash into a door. Brudikai222 (talk) 05:16, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Games? I like games! What game can we play?" The pink fured fox replied with a childlike whimsey. The Door Axel Slammed into open a stage could be seen at the end of a long dark hallway. "Cmon to the stage and meet your audience!" The Game Master said with glee. Brudikai222 (talk) , February 28, 2017 (UTC) Summer eventually got a better grip on herself, shifting her body to a sitting position. "Ouch... next time, Summer, stay on your guard, and you may not go unconsious." She then that she was in a cell of some kind, noticing others here. Guess I'll pretend I have no powers for the moment, just to see where this goes... "G'day MATE!" A very unconvincing Australian accent greeted as the hooded girl drilled a fist into the wall next to her cell, finding Summer on the other side instead of Zazzy. "Oh... yer' not the other person... Hi!" Trisell Chronos 06:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Summer glanced over, head still woozy. "Um, hey. So what's going on in this party?" she asked, shakily getting onto her feet. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Issac stayed near Axel as they walked. "Damn, even my talisman is disabled, thankfully I can use my FP for other things." he says. "So Axel, how long has this guy done these things?" "He hinted that he's thousands of years old, but so far this would be the 4th game he trapped me in. OK EVERYONE!" Axel looked back while walking trying to get everyone's attention. "As he said before he disabled your powers, so don't do anything reckless. I have died in his games before, once." Axel turned back around. "He can warp reality which mean his games can have random rules or none at all. Its best not to piss him off." (Brudikai222| cant sign it rn so I'm putting this here) "Can we play a game? Like Civilization 6?" The young lad asked. "... Uh," Rin glanced at the damage done to the wall. "Weeeeeeeelp." Trisell Chronos 17:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Power removal? I wonder if this surpasses my defensive aura... She thought, just attempting to hover. Cyrus begins to walk around curiously. Zazzy groaned. "Not agaaaain!" She sadly flexed her hands, and watched as nothing happened. "How.. How do we play this game?" Silverknight01 (talk) 02:10, March 1, 2017 (UTC) As .the group got closer the faint sound of cheering grew louder and louder. "HELLO ONCE AGAIN!" The Game Master's voice rang over an intercom. "Welcome beings of the universe it is I the Game Master, and I have a special treat for you all. NEW CONTENDERS!" "I think that's us." Cyrus said. "Well, WHAT EVIDENCE GAVE YOU THAT SHERLOCK?!" Jail said angrilly. "They're cheering for us?" Cyrus replied. "wait, so your undead too? never mind, anyways I also dont think you remember that I am undead, and undead natruraly just do bsack to a bonfire, so as long as I dont rest at a bonfire here I can get up out." ISsac says. "But, the is still a big fat maybe." "I'm not dead? I'm nine years old." Cyrus replied.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:28, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Summer was at a mediocre level of focus. Due to her powers being stripped prior to a full recovery, she was still wobbly on her stance. "If this is real cheering... it's against us," she said out loud. "Why can't it ever be a nice alien? The kind that want to have tea parties. Not the violent, I wanna-watch-you-burn kind." Zazzy pouted. To no one in particular. Silverknight01 (talk) 03:45, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "wait a sec... I think I know that voice. Is that?" Issac says as he looks around for the source of Summers voice (are we gonna have them know eachother from the challenge? -classic) (I'm pretty sure the challenge thing was noncanon .3.) "I'm a nice alien, and this is how I get welcomed to this planet," Summer said to Zazzy. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 03:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) (awww, but it would be funny for that to happen.) "hmm, anyways so just play the games to beat the master Axel?" Issac says. "Can we play Civlization 6?" Cyrus asks, again. "Dear boy, this isnt like a computer game, this is real life. *holds up a spoon* see this? there is no spoon...." He says ominously, "actually there is but you get the point." "Gee, for someone who calls themselves 'the Game Master', they cannot even have a copy of Civ6 to play me with?" He mumbled.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "And I am a Rin," The hooded girl added to the Summer and Zazzy conversation. Trisell Chronos 04:08, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Well," Summer stated, "since we are getting to know each other, I'm Summer." She waved a polite hello. "SHUT UP!" The Game Master yelled. "Sorry lost my cool. *ahem* This time our contestants will participate in 4 different genres of games Strategy, puzzles, adventure, and finally a race. "I will now explain the first one. The Strategy game is known as Champions of Harthon. The Goal is to capture the leader of enemy army, like chess but not really.. But if you all fail you die. You'll know that you failed if your Hp aka health points reaches 0 you all will start out with 50. The enemy will have 5 captains, with each captain you all kill your health goes up by 50. When all captains are killed you may challenge the head leader beat him you win. you lose you die in the game and in real life. Got it?" The Game Master said as the giant monitor flashed pictures behind him. "Well that brings back memories." Axel said scratching his head. (Brudikai222 (talk) 00:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "I still say Civilization 6 is a better strategy game than this." Cyrus retorts.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "This sounds ridiculous, you call this a challenge? In my world we had to try to capture dragon wearing almost all leather, this sounds like a cakewalk." Issac taunted. "And I am a Rin," The Rin-liness repeated, clearly having issues following the circumstances. She shrunk through the hole, moving into Summer's cell. "HALLO!" Trisell Chronos 17:26, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Summer turned towards Rin. "Hi there!" "And now we are the friends!" The hooded girl gave a double-air fist-pump. Trisell Chronos 17:27, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oooh! I Wonder if we should get some snacks. HEY! Do We get snacks, Mr. Game-whacha-ya-call-em'?" Zazzy yelled. Waving her hands around to get Gamemaster's attention Silverknight01 (talk) 17:31, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Summer laughed at that, bending down to pick up Rin. "Maybe when we get out of here, we can have some real fun." "Issac this is his game, the Game Master is known to purposely stack the odds against his challengers. He says its for better ratings. All I can say is to not think lightly of any of these games." Axel said "Intern beam them into the world." The Game Master commanded and then snapped his fingers. The stage and audience started shifting. The walls gave way to trees and rocks. (Brudikai222 did dis edit) "Oh, well, I guess we are gonna have to cancel his program." Issac says. (that line there is gonna be used later if Issac kills/defeats him.) (Anxious are we? X{D) The hooded girl crouched down in Summer's hands, her head growing a bit as her body turned to a more simple structure. Her orange and red hair poofed out a bit under the hood as she adjusted to the more... 'chibi'-like form. Trisell Chronos 01:19, March 3, 2017 (UTC) "That's cute," Summer giggled before taking on a more serious expression as she scanned her environment. A screen popped up in front of the group which read: Choose your class then the game will start. Berserker, knight, thief, and mage "OH BERSERKER!" Axel pressed the Berserker icon on the screen. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:01, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "Are we playing Fire Emblem now? Because Civilization 6 is way better than that game." Cyrus said.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "INCONSPICUOUS!" The midget-Rin stretched out a bit, seeming to copy herself before hopping down, a limp doll-lookalike in Summer's hands. "Imma go find da bad guy." Trisell Chronos 19:06, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "The hell are you talking about kid.?" Axel said turning to Cyrus. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:12, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "Those unit classifications, they're like the ones in Fire Emblem." The child replied to him.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:14, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "You do that, Rin. I'll play Saw with this guy.." "I WANNA BE A WIZARD! I love magic. Its so cool. Will I get to wield magic?!" Zazzy chirped. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:11, March 5, 2017 (UTC) "All the magics!" Rin began drilling through Summer's cell. Trisell Chronos 02:43, March 5, 2017 (UTC) "Im still a knight." Issac says. "Eh... I guess I'll be magic then," Summer calmly, still searching for where the Game Master would most likely be. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 03:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Issac looks for a way to sneak out. "Axel, so whats the attention span of this guy?" (Awaiting Brudikai) "There is no out of bounds we must play to escape." (Brud's Signature) "Fine, so the rules are just capture the objective?" Issac asked "I don't care what the rules are, as long as I can get everyone off this ship and confront this guy myself." Summer replied. "Boop!" Summer's door opened up as Rin moved on to Zazzy's. Trisell Chronos 06:05, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "Huh," well that works, Summer thought as she proceeded outside the door, moving on to help others. "Yourself? I'm the one who fought him multiple times. I'm the one who's gunna shove the ship's computer motherboard down his throat. Besides you all have no idea what your up against. Besides our powers don't work, you'll just get yourself killed. Axel scoffed. (And you guys do know that the cages unlocked as soon as the Game Master teleported to the stage right?) Brudikai222 (talk) 23:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "I guess I can be a knight?" Cyrus asked. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:15, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (Hush you, I'm not oblivious @_@) (riiiiiight (._.)b ) "We're the CRAZY DAISES! FEAR US!" Zazzy bellowed. Actually getting glitter out from her poncho and tossing it in the air. "Oh, flashy, anyways Axel, I do believe that this is an illogical game, I see no real point in it, other than to kill us. And not giving us our abilities it a bit unfair." Issac says. Rin began tugging Zazzy out of the cell. "We gotta find the bad guy!" Trisell Chronos 04:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Summer began walking through the artificial woods. Summer eventually hit an invisible wall. "Wondered too far my dear." The Game Master's voice sounded over the intercom. Summer stopped in her tracks, outstretching her hand to feel this wall, then moving it up and down to see if it was a dome shaped or a straight up wall. "If your trying to escape, punch it." The Game Master said trying to hold back his snickering. Rin jumped at the wall, growing out a metallic pole as she pressed it to both ends of the walls. Trisell Chronos 04:11, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The Walls sent an electric shock through the the pole. " None of that please." The Game Master said. Using the pole as a conductor, it sent the electricity back to the other side of the wall. Rin's arm extended to the ground, grownig into a rectangular tool as she began preparing some kind of construct. Trisell Chronos 03:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) "What the hell are you doing? STOP THAT! My walls are expensive, I killed so many many people to afford them!" The Game Master shouted. Brudikai222 (talk) 02:55, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Rin formed a quick hammering device from her arm, pounding at the walls as the other construct was still forming. Trisell Chronos 03:28, March 24, 2017 (UTC) "I'm warning you to stop you don't want to lose that arm!" The Game Master said getting annoyed. Rin began to literally shoot rassberries rapidly out of her mouth at this. Her arm detached, stretching out to both walls, battering them harder and harder. Trisell Chronos 03:28, March 24, 2017 (UTC) " Alright FINE!" The Game Master came from the wall like ghost grabbing both of Rin's arms. "Your supposed to be in the game like the rest of them! Here let me help you!" A portal to the world the rest of the group were opened up. The Game Master let out a psychotic laugh as he dragged Rin down. As he pulled, her body stretched: her top torso remaining in place as the rest of her flew into the portal. Her fingers began to stretch: coiling around the Game Master's as the construct neared completion. The walls spawned two more Game Master's on each side of Rin. "While your in my ship you follow MY rules." He used his reality warping magic to widen the corridor while the two clones tried getting the pole loose. "Nah thanks, bruh'," With a ding, the construct was complete. Rin immediately teleported upward through the ceiling as the device send blasts of chaos energy through the halls and ship, while also draining out any other energy signatures. The energy was going into the construct but didn't appear to be stored in it. Trisell Chronos 02:05, March 25, 2017 (UTC) It seemed that what every Rin was planning actually was working but then back fired. "None of that on my ship!" The Game Master said as the walls started to melt. (if you don't mind I would very much like to end this section and have Rin meet up with the others) (Normally I'd be fine with that, but just having all the heroes in the same spot doing generally the same thing doesn't seem like fully taking advantage of the roleplay. While most of the other characters are busy with one thing, there's often another on the side doing something that comes into play later--be it finding a way to let people's powers back, causing the power to go out, and so on... ...In addition, considering how dead the roleplay is becoming, having something that can bring it to a climax faster would be best in my opinion. If you truly insist that I have Rin pop up with the others, then I'll do so. I just don't think they all have to be at the same spot for this. I expect there's some kind of worry, there will be some kind of change for the characters later thing coming, it just doesn't seem as organic if the characters are kind of put into a box. Again, it's still your roleplay so I won't say no. That's just my advice. ~Trisell) (I would like end this secotion mostly cuz the main focus is in the next section but having Rin try to disrupt the field that caused the others to lose their powers does seem like a good way to speed things along. I'll allow it. -Brudikai, the creator beyond Zaruth) (Much thanks) Rin began tracking down through the ship, looking for any sign of a control room. Trisell Chronos 02:02, April 4, 2017 (UTC) "You will fail, give up, You can't destroy what I have created!" The Game Master's voice sounded as the walls started spining and flashing colors like a LSD trip. "Here I AM GOD." Brudikai222 (talk) 00:56, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "And I'm a red-tattooed angry god killer guy!" Rin yelled back, zipping about the ship in search. Trisell Chronos 02:49, April 5, 2017 (UTC) At the end of the hall a a door that had the word control room could be seen through the drug trip. "Enter that room and I'll pull the plug, leaving those other people you came with trapped in that Game forever!" Brudikai222 (talk) 03:11, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "Oh noes. Gotta find more plugs!" Rin spat her tongue out, stretching it forward as it was now a long cord. Trisell Chronos 03:24, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "What....." The Game Master said not knowing what to say next. "Hey you wanna dive into the realm of circus acts, I have a cousin named Ring Master. I'll give you his number, can your phone do intergalactic distance?" Brudikai222 (talk) 04:25, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "Maaaaaybe after yer' all defeated and stuff," Rin charged into the room. The Game Master stood in the room. " You and everyone else is a pawn in my game." He pulled out a laser pistol. "But since your not in the game your life is forfeit!" Brudikai222 (talk) 22:20, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "Nnnnnnope," Rin rushed over him, booping at his nose while firing at the controls around the room. "YOU IDIOT!" The Game Master yelled punching Rin. "Do you realize what you done!" Brudikai222 (talk) 20:15, April 6, 2017 (UTC) "Hacked your controls," Rin replied, staggering back slightly as a long ax formed out of her hand. Trisell Chronos 01:09, April 7, 2017 (UTC) "THATS NOT HACKING ITS BLOWING UP! Besides that wasn't even the controls to the game, it was to the ship!" The Game Master said trying to fix what he could. "Now this whole place is going down, but the one who's gunna die!" HE fired several blaster bolts at Rin. Rin teleported behind the Game Master, spreading a construct around him to restrain him. "Pfffft, says you. I can do the ones and zeroes!" Trisell Chronos 01:23, April 7, 2017 (UTC) "THIS IS ALIEN TECHNOLOGY! You can't even be able to read it let alone fix it. Once this ship falls you die these people die, and those other guys you came in with dies." The Game Master let out a hardy laugh. "Farewell vermin! NEHAHAAHA" Brudikai222 (talk) 01:50, April 7, 2017 (UTC) "Oh hush, silly," Rin grew the construct over his mouth, sticking an arm into one of the ports as she went through the system to locate the others. Trisell Chronos 17:16, April 7, 2017 (UTC) (Hooba) The Game Master got up, knocking himself into Rin trying to stop what ever she was doing. Rin extended a foot out to push him back, interfacing and tracking down the others. Trisell Chronos 03:08, April 10, 2017 (UTC) The Game Master ripped the thing from his mouth using his powers. " INTERN SHUT DOWN!" The Computer beeped a few times. " Computer shut down in 9 minutes." "DAMMIT!" The Game Master shouted. "Oh noes, I dunt'z have enough time," Rin joked. "I think I- got it!" She turned back to the Game Master, a net forming out of her hand. Trisell Chronos 01:40, April 13, 2017 (UTC) "Don't you dare." The Game Master sneered. Rin swung the expanding net around toward the Game Master's head. Trisell Chronos 23:24, April 13, 2017 (UTC) A clone of the Game Master grabbed Rin from behind. "Throw her off!" The real one commanded. A wide hole appeared in the back of Rin's head, blasting at the head of the clone as she charged forward at the Game Master. Trisell Chronos 22:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) The real game master phased through the wall using his powers. "Fine free your friends, I don't care anymore." "Computer shut down in 5 minutes." The voice from the computer said. "You stupid over glorified calculator! " He said one last time. Rin ripped over the clone's arm, taking some of the skin before rushing off through the ship toward the location of the others. Trisell Chronos 06:41, April 16, 2017 (UTC) BRUUUUUUDIKAI (woops) The ship started to tilt downwards. "Warning not enough power ship crashing." The Intern's voice could be heard. Rin teleported her construct to her and began redirecting the energy from it back to the ship, increasing propultion on her way to the others. Trisell Chronos 02:43, April 19, 2017 (UTC) The ship shook a couple of times then stopped. "Ship keeping current altitude,time of failure aproximently 5 minutes Brudikai222 (talk) 03:19, April 19, 2017 (UTC) (Should I transition to Rin arriving at the others location?) ( yeah every one is about to teleported out the game and to the stage.) The 1st Game (when everyone has there classes edit down here) Issac walks onto stage wearing his regular atire. "im a knight already, this is ridiculous" he says. "Then just sit tight." Axel said swinging around his axe. "I Missed this so much!" Zazzy had her hands pressed to her temples like she was trying to read minds. Her face was turning red from effort as she tried in vain to make a Magic staff poof into thin air. "I Belieeeeve!" She repeated over and over again. Silverknight01 (talk) 04:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) "Miss, I do believe that is NOT how magic works." Issac says to Zazzy. Summer laughed at this. "I guess we're on the same boat," she said to Zazzy, attempting to do any form of magic at the moment. Issac pulls out his talisman. "This creates magic for me, sadly the nutjob who created this isnt allowing me to do this." he says annoyed. "Magic isn't real." The small boy replied to them, awaiting for armor that would fit him. "says who?" Issac says. "magic is only something thats gained through knowledge and faith, so if your smart enough magic can be real." he says. "My mommy's a scientist and she says if it cannot be proven through facts, than it cannot be real." The boy replied. "then our worlds are different when it comes to magic." Issac says. "Mobius Prime is the main world." The boy siad. "Well, have you ever been the Dark souls world? Cause that's my main world." Issac says. "No, but my brother comes from Moebius to whale on me, sometimes." He replied. (Use the signature system please.) (Also waiting On Brudikai. Calling Brudikai.) The armor or robes of the classes the group chosen appeared on them. and the screen dissipated. "Begin!" The Game Master said over the intercom. An army ran past the group shouting war cies as they ventured down the hill leading to a black castle. "Uzarth's Castle.." Axel mumbled to himself. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "But, I don't know how to use a sword!" The child exclaimed. (Awaiting reply on my end. ~Trisell) "WAIT whaT!? Issac says as he is swallowed into the army and taken towards the castle. "I uh... guess we're off?" Summer said, initially beginning to walk towards the army. "Uh. Are we supposto be apart of that army?" Zazzy asked, waddling aroind in a rob that was too big for her. Silverknight01 (talk) 13:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) (Me thinks we need a pm system to keep everyone in check) "IM COMING FOR YOUR HEAD UZARTH!" Axel said as he was already running infront of the passing army. Brudikai222 (talk) 15:41, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Uhh, guys, a little help please?" The boy said while being rather clueless.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 15:48, March 12, 2017 (UTC) (Still awaiting reply on my end, need reply from Brudikai. ~Trisell) (What did you say that need a reply?) (Right before the first game section.) "I didn't ask for this! i wanted to just praise the sun!" Issac says as he is carried right towards the castle. Zazzy turned to the kid and squatted down. "Hey kiddo. I'm pretty sure your mama wouldn't want you picking a fight with all these brutes." She said, realizing she'd need to protect him. Silverknight01 (talk) 12:56, March 13, 2017 (UTC) "She's probably worried about me."the young lad repliedJaredthefox92 (talk) 11:41, March 15, 2017 (UTC) (Meanwhile Ophelia is tearing through town trying to search for him, literally.) Axels was just slashing his way through to the first champion laughing hysterically as the blood of the enemy stained his axe and armor. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Issac was defending himself with his sword and shield trying to get to Axel. "AXEL! What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouts. Summer glanced about for a higher vantage point, trying to get a better view. DeathstroketheHedgehog Zazzy patted the kiddo on the head. "Untill then, I'll keep an eye on you for her!" She chirped. Glancing back to the war that was brewing. Silverknight01 (talk) 13:06, March 17, 2017 (UTC) "Okay! So, should I be fighting too?" The lad asked. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 13:28, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Issac fights his way to Axel and throws his shield like a frisbee and kills 3 enemies in a row. "wow, thats new. anyways Axel, why the sudden mood swing?" he asks. "its just the Caracter I'm playing as is a war hungry veteran, the muscle of his team." Axel said ripping the bottom jaw of a enemy solider out of socket. Brudikai222 (talk) 04:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I wonder, Summer thought, if I focus my energy, would I be able to do an elemental attack? She began focusing her energy into a single point to see if it was possible. DeathstroketheHedgehog (Waiting again ~Trisell) Zazzy willed her lightning to come back to her, rubbing her hands together.. she quickly got an electrical charge going between her fingers. 'YESSS.." She grinned. Chucking the ball of lightning at the enemies, stunning a group of men. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Issac winces at that. "sheesh, this is even more chaotic than the Taint incident." (#otherRPreferences) (So, do they have their powers back?) (No they don't, I think Zazzy was using a mage's skill) Noticing Zazzy able to pull it off, Summer decided to try the same. I can't do any actual magic.. I should resort to try make fire. She continued concentrating, but all she could manage was about the size of a matchstick's flame. Summer walked up to Zazzy. "Um, excuse me?" she asked, "How did you manage to pull off the magic?" (Who talks next? -Issac) Axel swings his axe into the head of another solider's head leaving it as he punched his way through with great strength. Brudikai222 (talk) 02:18, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Issac used his strength to push through the hoards and get closer to the tower. "advance!" (waiting on peeps) (im a peep -classic) (waiting on the other peeps, my fellow peep) (I'm still waiting on a reply myself. ~Trisell) (Someone say something before this dies! -classic) (@_@;) "I think so!" Zazzy bounced. "Pulling of something that I was familiar with helps.." May inspiration hit you like a bus going 40mph. -Silverknight01 12:04, March 24, 2017 (UTC) "Alright..." Summer looked to the enemy forces, trying again, but instead of thinking magic, she thought as she normally did when it comes to fire. Eventually she made a basketball sized fireball in her hand. "Hey, it actually works!" HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU GUYS MAKE CUSTOM SIGNATURE MESSAGES?! (talk) 12:08, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Issac is almost to the castle. "Guys! Hurry up!" He shouts. "Remember we have to work together to kill 5 commanders THEN we get to the castle!" Axel said standing infront of the first commander. Brudikai222 (talk) 22:17, March 24, 2017 (UTC) "Why? We can just bust down the door right now!" Issac says, he is thinking of a plan. "Uh, guys? What should I be doing?" The young boy asks. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:27, March 25, 2017 (UTC) "kid Kill things, Issac that wouldn't work. We have to follow the rules, the Game Master said that we have to kill 5 commanders then we'll take the door down!" Axel said choking out a soldier. Brudikai222 (talk) 22:24, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Jail yelled, "We have to take down the door? No problem!" Jail charged at the door attempting to break the door. "LEROOOOOY JENKINS!" The door didn't budge. "FOLLOW MY RULES OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED! In this game if you die, you die for real!" The Game Master yelled. Brudikai222 (talk) 00:21, March 26, 2017 (UTC) "You sure we have to kill them? I'd prefer not to be a murderer, sir!" Summer yelled to Axel as she used her explosive fireball to smash into the ground near several soldiers, incapacitating but not killing them. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 01:49, March 26, 2017 (UTC) "Wait, why should I follow the rules of a game that I didnt even WANT to play!?" Issac says, looking for an exploit in the system. "Sorry we have to, plus they're not real they don't feel real pain." Axel snapping the neck of the same soldier. He screamed and fell to the ground. "That one is trying to fool you..." Axel continued stepping over the soldier's body. Brudikai222 (talk) 16:03, March 26, 2017 (UTC) "...Tell you what," Summer stated, "I'll put them down, and you finish them. Fake or real, if I can avoid killing something, I will." She summons two fireballs in each hand, searching for commanders. "Me too,I'm only nine! I can't kill anyone.."The boy saidJaredthefox92 (talk) 16:20, March 26, 2017 (UTC) "I only kill if they threaten the peace of the multiverse and stuff" Issac said. "People just died before we even started. If you don't take action and if we fail more innocent people are going join them! How about this, the only people we have to kill are the commanders so can you get off your pacifist run and help me kill these commanders? You don't even have to get the final blow." Axel said grabbing his axe he left in a person's skull. Zazzy's ears flattened. A look of horror on her face. "Oh no. I'm not.. Un-aliving anyone. I can stun them, but not the uh.. other one. I don't want to! Life is precious!" 02:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC) "As I said," Summer reminded, "I'm stunning, you finish them." Summer concentrated her flames, aiming at commander's shoulder blade as if the fire was a sniper bullet. '(Waiting on Brudikai with Rin ~Trisell)' "Axel, this may be something we wont see eye-to-eye on, so I think we should find a way to beat the system, in otherword, find a loophole in this guys plans." Issac said as he bashed another enemy.. '(Where is Brudikai?)' '(Im back from fighting aligators in the artic) '"I doubt it but until then.." "Axel slammed the blunt part of his Axe onto the commander's helmet denting it. "I'ma end them."Brudikai222 (talk) 02:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC) (No one made an edit for days.....) '''(Because we were waiting for you, and I'm still waiting on the section above.) (Huzzah you back -classic) "So your gonna play his game? I thought we would be trying to beat the system." Issac says and he puts his sword away and continues to beat up the enemies with his shield. "Beating the system, beating the game which ever ones come first." Axel said. " I don't care either way. We just have to stop him by any means necessary." Brudikai222 (talk) 05:01, April 2, 2017 (UTC) "Well I'm looking for a different way, playing his game is what he wants." Issac says. After taking aimed, she fired at a commander, the heat from the laser piercing his collarbone. The commander fell to the ground and Axel slammed his axe on top of the commander's neck his head separating from his body. "OK ONE DOWN!" A huge chunk of of the enemy soldiers melted into shaowos and dissipated. Summer looked to the commander's body, seeing if it would dissipate as well. The commander disappeared. and one of the five locks opened. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:15, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Soon everyone can notice Issac getting weaker and becoming more sluggish as the fight goes on. "This sun... it Isn't even real..." he bashes another enemy. "You get your powers from the sun?" Axel made his way to issac smashing through the remaining soldiers trying to help him. "I thought humans got energy from food and sleep." Brudikai222 (talk) 00:56, April 5, 2017 (UTC) "I stay alive from food and sleep, the sun gives me strength the use my stuff and magics." Issac says as he fights trying to stay strong. "I get my powers from the sun as well... It'd help me regain my powers to bust out of here right now." (I'm seeing all these edits in the recent activities but none here.) (Trisell is trapped in the other section while we're in the game. -brudikai222) "What ever.." Axel cracked the helmet of another soldier. "Just hold out until I can think of a plan. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:50, April 7, 2017 (UTC) (well crippy crap crud I'm here. Forgot all about editing this rp ;P ) Zazzy turned to Summer. "Hey, can't you create sunbeams?" She inquired. As she chucked another lightning ball off into the crowd of enemies. "Hey.. that's not a bad idea... Let me try..." Summer began attempting to create some kind of solar magic. Since Summer has never truly manipulated solar energy before, it would take her some time to do so, but a spark was already forming where she was trying. "I could shoot sunbeams, BUT I need to absorb a sunstone, and that power is nullified because of the nutjob who did this!!!" Issac shouted. Axel was already gone fighting the other Commander. "Axel, why play his game?" Issac says. "Cuz killing things that feel no real pain is fun!" Axel said swinging his axe into the second commanders's throat. "And yet you seem to be willing to entertain your enemy?" Issac says as he puts his sword away and sighs. "Entertainig him? I could care less I just want out so I can break his arms!" Axel made his way back to Issac. "By any means necessary." "Is there some other way We can get around these thugs?" Zazzy called to the others. "I want another way to finish this." Issac says. Summer eventually increased the spark of solar power into a tiny flame. She placed her hands around this, 'warming' her powers up. It would be nowhere near her actual level of strength, but some form of enhancement is better than none. "miss Summer, Zazzy, what are you guys thinking about this." Issac says using his shield to defend himself. (Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggin... Brudikai!) "As long as innocent lives are saved, I'm fine with anything," Summer said, temporarily dousing her mini sun,, feeling only a small amount of solar power within her body. I'll have to make do with this, she thought to herself as she scanned the area in the case that there are other nearby commanders. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|'''''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 9:31, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Axel was hitting the door with his axe. "Maybe I can break one of the locks!" Brudikai222 (talk) 17:30, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Issac rushes through the army towards an a cliff that's just out of jumping range. "I think I found a way!" He shouts. "A way in?" Axel said still trying to break down the door. Brudikai222 (talk) 03:19, April 19, 2017 (UTC) "yes." Issac says before making the jump from the cliff towards the castle and barley makes it, gripping onto the side. "See" He says climbing up onto the upper wall Unexpected Round " Warning game crashing, power failing." The Intern's voice sounded. "Dear Zaruth if we make it out I promise to never drink of the Tree of Enlightenment again!" Axel pleaded. "wait what!?" Issac says. Summer glanced at her surroundings, searching for anything odd. "That... Doesn't sound good." "Hey! Look for a way out!" Zazzy called. A nearby wall (if there is one) began to crack open as a voice was calling out on the other side. "BY THE LEFT BIG TOE!" Trisell Chronos 23:15, April 20, 2017 (UTC) "Wot?" Issac says. " Who cares, its a way out lets go!" Axel said jumping through. Summer ends up following, determined on escaping. ("A nearby wall (if there is one) '''began to crack open '''as a voice was calling out on the other side." As in, no hole has been made yet.) (oh ok) Being an idiot Axel smacks into the wall. (Now I feel bad for making Axel hurt himself. Poor Axel.) The wall bursted open with strands of red energy shooting out briefly. Rin stepped out. "YO!" Trisell Chronos 03:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) (Axel suffered way worse) "Hey.... you? How did you not end up in the game?" Axel said rubbing his head. "He teleported magic people and... I'm not magic," She shrugged, waving to everyone. Trisell Chronos 03:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Summer froze in spot, looking down at Rin. "..Hello there." Issac follows Axel and Summer. "Geronimo!" he yells. Zazzy bounces in after them all. A little trail of electricity zipped behind her. "That everybody?" Rin looked about. Trisell Chronos 05:15, April 23, 2017 (UTC) "Well none of my limbs were hacked off." Axel said throwing his Axe back into the game. "LOOK OUT!" Issac falls right on top of Axel. "sorry Axel" he says getting off of him. "Pain....." Axel said sitting back up. Rin yanked Axel over from under Issac before smacking a bandage to his forehead. "Nurse Rin! ... This whole place is gonna bo boom by the way... or crash-land." Trisell Chronos 03:42, April 26, 2017 (UTC) "Oh! Then we need to get OUT of here! Quick, someone sprout wings so we can fly away!" Zazzy exclaimed. Being quite serious. "My plane is broken..." Axel said "Wait!" Axel formed plasma. "Hey our powers work again. wait then Wheres the Game Master. AH WHO CARES!" Axel used his plasma to burn the ship's metal walls. (Brud can't make signature ATM.) "... I've got the head of his clone," Rin opened her mouth, spitting out a large black bag. Trisell Chronos 04:26, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Issac creates a lightning bolt and blows the metal wall open. "lets get out of here!" he says. Summer was only able to hover. "Um, could someone help me get access to sunlight?" [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 13:40, April 26, 2017 (UTC) "MY PLANE! I'M COMING BABY!" Axel jumped through the open wall. leading to the outside. "Warning crash landing in 2 minutes." Interns voice said. "I'm just gonna," Rin spread out her arms to the others--minus Axel--teleporting them outside. "WHO WANTS TO STOP A SHIP FROM CRASHING!?" She flew upward, "me!" Issac says. "I can call a giant from my world to stop the ship!" He then says. "Aw crap the civilains!" Axels fur turned purple and his spikes curved upwards, like he went through a trasnformation. "Ok So whats the plan? We gunna use strength or something?" Summer took in the solar energy once teleported outside thanks to Rin, flying beside her. "Give me some time, and I'll have the strength as well," she responded. "... I can try to teleport the whole thing," Rin informed, "but not with it being all crazy like this. So we do that or we just stop it and move it somewhere else." Trisell Chronos 01:04, April 28, 2017 (UTC) "I say we stop the ship, then think about what to do later." Issac says. "Good enough for me." Axel flew up to meet the falling ship pushing against it but he was only able to slow it down a bit. "Any of thee who can fly help me at least slow the ship down so it doesn't go boom when it hits the ground!"Brudikai222 (talk) 00:03, April 29, 2017 (UTC) "Boop bap beedily zip zap!" Rin teleported over, a long flat construct forming out from her arms as she began attaching circular discs to the underside of the ship. Trisell Chronos 20:58, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Summer flew over to the top of the ship, punching a hole through the wall and grabbing the ledge so she can pull the ship while Axel pushes. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 6:44, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Axel used his plasma to fire from shoes like rocket boots to gain more power. "Veramious give me strength!" Brudikai222 (talk) 21:16, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Issac consumes a sunstone and begins to glow, he then flies upwards and helps prevent the ship from crashing. "PRAISE THE SUN!" The spherical constructs begin to charge up as they begin to thrust upward, pushing the ship further up. "Anybody able to do the space thing breathing?" Rin asked. "AAAAALSO, are there still people in that?" Trisell Chronos 18:10, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Summer's extra hearing manages to hear Rin from the other side of the ship. "I can breathe in space," She yells back loudly, "as for the people on board..." Summer begins using her thermal vision to scan the ship for any stray civilians. Only one was in the ship who soon crawled out of the ship. "This isn't over filth." The Game Master said just standing ontop of his ship. "Can you guys push the ship? I gotta ya'know crack his skull." Axel asked. Brudikai222 (talk) 22:39, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Summer, being the one pulling the ship, was about 20 feet away. "So you're the one behind this!" "Nobody? A'kay!" The thrusters attached to the ship began expanding quickly, blasting the ship up into the atmosphere. Axel used his vector control to grip the metal of the ship as he scaled the top to meet the Game Master. "I'm sick of your games! "Aw but your a valued player, oh well I hate pawns who don't comply!" The Game Master replied as he used his powers to turn the sky turned into an lsd trip. "Your deaths are certain." Brudikai222 (talk) 20:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) '(friendly reminder to Brudakai that Summer is pulling the ship the top and that she had already responded to Game Master's presence)' (sorry I must have missed it somehow) The Game Master didn't turn towards Summer. "You seriously asked that question are you that dense? "Sorry to disappoint you Game master, but your the one who is screwed." Issac said as he charged up a sunbeam at the game master. Zazzy screeched, clinging to the side of the ship. Clawing her way up to the top to find Game master and Issac. "A Showdown!" She yelled. "I GET FIRST CRACK AT EM!" Axel shouted as he ran at he game Master only to hit a force field. "I sorry my dear frienemy and to all of you this is the time we part ways." The Game Master did a short bow. "Boop beep bop," Rin replied while still pushing the ship up, focusing in on the Game Master's signature to teleport him over. Trisell Chronos 04:17, May 4, 2017 (UTC) "Your not leaving alive!" Issac said fireing his sunbeam at the game master Summer knew she could attempt to bust down the barrier like before, but she was busy pulling this ship. It was slowly getting easier for her since by ''pulling the ship, she was in sunlight, which gave her energy. In an attempt to attack Game Masters shield, however, she did fire at it with her heat vision. Summers heat vision bounced off instead it hit a meator "You can't kill me, I might wanna come back for future installments!" The Game Master said breaking the fourth wall. "Now Im conflicted." Axel said scratching his head. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:26, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Issac flies over and backhands the game master. "No, no 4th wall breaking."He says (So was the Game Master teleported over?) (Teleported over?) Brudikai222 (talk) 17:18, May 7, 2017 (UTC) (See my last reply. ~Trisell) (What? -classic) (-'"Boop beep bop," Rin replied while still pushing the ship up, focusing in on the Game Master's signature to ''teleport him over.-)' Summer growled, using her slowly increasing strength to pull the ship up even faster. '(Also - "Nobody? A'kay!" The thrusters attached to the ship began expanding quickly, blasting the ship up into the atmosphere. '''- Just to make sure that was also not unnoticed there. ~Trisell) (I noticed it, Trisell... Just couldnt do much... [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 11:30, May 9, 2017 (UTC)) (I don't think the Game Master was teleported over. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC)) (You... don't think he was teleported over? ... What exactly does that mean? You control him so either he resisted it or he didn't? ~Trisell) (Can someone explain what we are talking about? -classic) (Rin is trying to teleport the Game Master over to herself, and I'm waiting for Brudikai to say if that succeeded or failed. Additionally, Rin is pushing the ship with thrusters while Summer is pulling the ship, into space. ~Trisell) (Oh ok, but I think we should start to wrap up the RP, for 2 reasons: 1, I think this is starting to die so we should hurry up and finish. 2, we need to have the whole cast do the thing where they all agree to become the 'Multiforce! '''-Classic space) (I don't know I just have random momets of stupid) The Game Master didn't move as Rin tried to teleport him over. "Magic seal darling. While I'm safe in here no Magic can harm me, or move me." "Thats why I'm here!" Axel said continuosly punching the dome more and more force with each punch. "Issac use your sword boss sword or something." "... Chaos hurts magic," Rin noted, pressurizing her attempts further. "Aaaand magic hurts chaos too but tha's beside the point and stuff." The ship started to... change, metal growing over it. Trisell Chronos 05:13, May 13, 2017 (UTC) A crack in the Game Master shielding started to show. "Well fine I surrender, My one wish is for you not to kill me." The Game Master flicked his wrist and the shield went down. "Opening!" Axel said as he hit the game Master right in the jaw with a left jab, knocking him on his back. "Should we take him alive?" Axel said turning to the others. Brudikai222 (talk) 03:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) "On one condition," Rin teleported over, a bright red flare from her eyes as she inched toward them... then stopped with a quick "I WANT DA SHIP!" She clasped her hands together excitedly. Trisell Chronos 03:47, May 17, 2017 (UTC) "If we take this guy alive we have to lock him up in a place where he cant escape. I reccomend my universe's abyss, he should be able to live through that." Issac says then looks at Rin. "You maybe able to have the spaceship." (oh great, I missed the chance to do something here... :/) "There's an intergalactic prison nearby that's meant to contain threats like him," Summer noted to the group. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 09:48, May 17, 2017 (UTC) "I like my idea better." Issac says. '''BRUDIKAI' ( I Swear to the ice cream man outside my house I edited 3 days ago!) "I could get Chimera to trap him in the Realm of Punishment." Axel said. "You can have the ship, I have others anyway." The Game Master said getting up. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:25, May 20, 2017 (UTC) "I still think the abyss is a better idea." Issac says. "I dunz care, I just want the ship," Rin noted, slapping handcuffs on the Game Master. "Halt villainous scum and stuff!" "I can already tell I'll be back one day,and I'll make sure you all never escape. NEHAHAHAHAH!" The Game Master let out one last laugh as Axel threw him off the ship. "By the name of Fenrir that guy's annoying. He'll land on something soft and be picked up the athorities of my universe." .Brudikai222 (talk) 04:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) "Awww, so no suffering in the abyss for him?" Issac asked. "Nope!" Axel replied. Summer shrugged in response. "As long as they know how to contain them, I'm fine with any place he ends up." "... So does that mean we're all buddies now and stuff?" Rin asked. Trisell Chronos 20:06, May 21, 2017 (UTC) "It'd be nice if we could hang out in a nonviolent situation," Summer noted to the group. "Hey you guys should stop by Nimagi for a vaction some time, just run if you see gaint wolves, don't feed the birds and stay away from ALL flowers." Axel warned Brudikai222 (talk) 23:48, May 21, 2017 (UTC) "Why are they poisones or something?" Issac asked. "Some are but most are giant and carniverous." Axel replied. "Yeah Nimagi has weird plant and animal life." "Sounds adventurous," Summer responded with glee. Rin gave a large gasp. "Oh!" She started raising her hand, little Christmas lights growing out and blinking for attention. Trisell Chronos 18:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Summer turned to Rin, the lights grabbing her attention. "..?" Axel just looked on. "Well, I guess now we are all good friends." Issac says cheeful as always. "wait... I HAVE AN IDEA!!" "Bu- ngggggh!" Rin waved faster, hopping up and down. Trisell Chronos 04:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) "What is it?" Summer asked, deciding to give Rin her attention first. The hooded girl immediately vanished from sight, a spraying noise being heard as the others found themselves teleported to a forming platform some dozen yards from the ship as Rin was drawing on the side of the ship. A large picture of each of them with bulky muscly bodies and flowing capes was developing, each of them with exaggerated heroic poses. Trisell Chronos 17:35, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Summer was confused on how to respond to this. "Um... When did you draw this?" "Just now," The hooded girl informed. Trisell Chronos 03:58, May 25, 2017 (UTC) "Granted you have talent, but why am I holding a meat sausage or is that my hand?" Axel said scratching his head. "I had the same idea! we can have our own super hero crew!" Issac says. "With its very own secret base, we can fight serious villians and maybe even save the world!" He then says even more excited. "Why should it be a secret?" Summer asked Issac. "Cause thats what the guys in the comics do." Issac then says. "Well.. if you want it to be a secret," Summer eventually shrugs after thinking about it. "Pretty much everyone in the galaxy knows me, so I can't hide." "OH what should we name ourselves I vote badni..... never mind that name has nothing to do with us." Axel tightened his arm bandages. "So any Ideas?" "How about the multi-force! Cause we are from different universes." Issac said. (yes, steal my spotlight name .3. Also, we need to wait for Trisell) [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 16:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) (sorry about that and I agree, where is Trisell anyways?) (he's not on this early, usually, give him time.) (*Waiting intensifies*) "That sounds the super corny!" Rin noted. "Buuuuuuuuuut I dunz really care what the name is. I'M MAKIN' SUPER BASE!" She then rushed into the ship, the colors over it beginning to change as the drawings faded. As the colors changed, a new drawing appeared on the side, glowing in slow pulses. Trisell Chronos 20:09, May 26, 2017 (UTC) "OOOOOOOOO!" Axel looks at the logo. " I say we fight for leadership only the strong survive! Have at thee sir knight!" Axel then jumps on Issac's back bitting his helmet. (I just notced this but what happened to Jailrush and Zazzy?) (Stereotype almost never gets on, and I have no idea about Silverknight) (They passed away in battle. They will be missed.... .3.) Summer just laughs at the idea. "Whatevs, I'm like the idea, so I'm in!" (Tell the truth does anyone care about Jared he's propably been gone the longest *jepardy theme plays) (Jared abandoned it and claimed he was still part of the group. He is not. I'm just waiting for The Doodles.) (should we page her?) (Already did.) (So we wait or?) "Axel get off." Issac says. "Anyways lets do this, I can be team leader!" He then adds. (why dont we wrap this up soon -classic) (Wait for Riah tomorrow) (is today tomarrow? Brudikai222 (talk) 18:55, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ) (Riah decided to drop out ~Trisell) (but why?) (Aaaw :( ) Summer laughed at the nothing of Axel, stretching her arms and cracking her neck. "Well, I'll never fit for a leader anyways," she responded. Rin continues making modifications inside the ship. Trisell Chronos 23:14, May 30, 2017 (UTC) "Well, I guess its settled I shall take the lead role as CAPTIAN SUN!" Issac says doing a very badass pose. "Hows that for a super hero name?" "I'm king of a island nation and leader of a Freedom Fighter Guild. I should be leader!" Axel puffed out his chest to seem bigger than he was. "Plus your Captain Bucket head!" (Signature ) "Axel, I can out live you any day." He says still taller than Axel. "besides, why dont we just call a vote" He says. "Out living doesn't matter, its about heart and mind which I have both plus I have many offensive options. Observe. *Ahem* Your worthless... Summer sighed. "On second thought, I actually do have a chance to be leader of this group." With that said, Summer went to Rin's location. (infighting before we even make the team this could mean we'll be the best super hero team ever) Rin was continually zipping about the ship, entirely hallways being instantly torn apart and rebuilt in different designs. (Yep, Thor and Hulk) Summer used her speed to follow along the side of Rin. "You have a some fancy talents.. Artist, contractor..." "Toe specialist!" Rin added, immediately expanding and reshaping a room. The metal and circuits were melted and changed, categorized into different elements then placed in orders as various pillars were made in a large Octogonal room. A large table grew out from the center. "WORTHLESS!?" Issac exclaimed. "How am I worthless!?" Summer simply applauded, laughing as she couldnt believe this. "Man, I wish I had interesting powers too..." (I'd give rp Summer her heliokinesis, but she is already overall op as we know it .3.) (she would be the superwoman to our super hereo squad) "Wazzat?" Rin paused, her head turning around to face Summer. "Power stuff?" Summer smiled and nodded. She liked the cheeky personality of Rin. (All we need now is a Hulk) "You've got the super strength and flight stuff and the fire stuff and the '''STYLISH HAIR OF FASHION'," Her voice echoed briefly, "So there's your power stuff right? You're like not-as-long-of-hair-Rapunzel-except-wait-can-you-actually-grow-your-hair... hyphen hyphen." "Stylish hair of fashion?" Summer laughed. "It's okay... I guess... But fire powers are just so... Generic." "Nah, they're all like, FWOOOOSH!" The black-scaled hoodie girl blew out some variously-colored flames toward the table, glazing over the stone as she started forming designs. "...Envy, please go away," Summer said to herself out loud. Rin teleported atop Summer's head, now only about a foot tall as she swung over to her face upside down. "Why all jealous? We've all got powers and stuff. I've been feelin' that heat stored up inside ya in a TOTALLY not creepy way, and there's a ton more than what I just did." Summer stumbled back from surprise for a moment, her vision covered by Rin. "Well you have a point... But I just dont know how to use the heat that well, other than to burn stuff I guess," she shrugged. "Eh, more learning and stuff. Mwah," Rin kissed her forehead before flipping forward, growing back to normal size as she returned to the construction. "Do we got a leader person yet? Am I makin' a big chair?" "Umm," Summer looked back in the direction of the others. "...we should probably leave that to a vote." "Nein!" Rin grew out a large rectangular mustache. "Evil Dictator and stuff! ... Bleh!" She spat the mustache off. "With the bickering going outside, I think it's best if we form an oligarchy.. Or something like that," Summer thought. "Seriously, those two wont get along well, I can tell." (Axel can be like the Hulk hes already easily angered and likes to punch things) Axel smirked. "See more offensive options than you." "I has idea!" Axel and Isaac were then teleported to the council room as it was being finished. "What the..." Axel said looking around. "What the? Ok, this is new." (Cool, and I can play the captian america role!) "I made a table!" Rin gestured with rapidly pointing hands. Her head multiplied as it stretched out toward each one, a deep voice stating "It's...mahogany." ...It was not mahogany. It was marbel. "This is our superhero team base?" Axel said walking around the room."I might update this with a little Nimagi flair." (Was that a TFS reference?) "Yep, courtesy of Rin!" Summer stated, nodding to her before taking a further look around. She was hoping to find that the ship was solar powered. "THis is AWESOME!" Issac said. "This is where we can have all our super hero meetings and do other super hero things!" He seems excited by everything around him. (mmmmmmmmaybe) "It's kind of like my group's base but different and stuff- Imma go make bedrooms!" Rin rushed through the wall, a hallway forming behind her. (King Yemma) "So Issac, rock paper siccors to see who gets to drive the ship?" Axel said pushing his friend. Category:Roleplay Category:Teams Category:Major Roleplays Category:Canon Stories